Accepted
by chloethehuman
Summary: School is finally over and the college years begin, free from her dad hounding her about joining the family biz Marceline is ready to finally be free to live her life and focus on her passion for music. But what will happen when old school nemesis, Ooo highs resident princess Bonnibel Bubbles ends up being her roommate? Bubbline. Rated M.
1. Moving Day

**Hey! So I've been into Adventure Time and writing for quite a while now so I thought I'd have a crack at combining the two. Theres nothing M rated yet but it will eventually be so that's why the rating theres. I don't own AT, the show and the characters all belong to the wonderful Pendelton Ward.**

* * *

Prologue

Campus was buzzing with students and families, everywhere you looked there was mothers crying over their babies leaving home, members of fraternities and sororities handing out flyers for their massive back to school parties, or seniors showing flocks of nervous looking freshman around the campus. There was a general good vibe in the air though. Everyone seemed excited to start their new life.

My Dad and I are almost finished unloading the rest of my boxes from the car, I know he doesn't approve of my being here. If he had it his way I wouldn't be running off to college to study music for four years, I'd be joining "the family business". Psss "family business", he runs a funeral home. Its been passed down our family for generations, that is until I was born. Dad tries to glamorise the place by saying stuff like "it's like collecting souls" but really he just works with dead bodies all day. It's gross. I honestly think that if I hadn't got accepted into college on a full ride scholarship he wouldn't have bothered helping to pay if I needed to.

Dropping the last box down on my dorm room floor with a thud Dad started shuffling around nervously, scratching at his head and looking around everywhere besides directly at me. It was like he didn't know how to act around me, you'd think we were complete strangers. We never were good with the emotional side of things, the longest conversations we've had tended to be more arguments than talks. He finally broke the silence between us and it took me back a little bit, "Good luck Marcy, I'm going to miss you Kiddo." He then opened up his arms gesturing for a hug, I walked over to him and let him pull me in tightly, he always smells faintly of sulpher, probably from the crematorium. When I was little I used to pretend he went to the underworld every day for work and that's why he smelled kind of demonic. If pretending your dad was the leader of Hell doesn't represent a dysfunctional relationship, I don't know what does. "Thanks Dad. I'll miss you too, I'll be home at the holidays don't worry." Giving me one last tight reassuring squeeze, he headed out the door. The sound of the door locking into place made everything feel so final and real. This is it, I'm officially a college kid. Living on my own – well, I have a roommate, who I've yet to meet, but still pretty independent.

* * *

After unpacking all my stuff, my roommate still hadn't arrived. Maybe I lucked out and they decided not to show – whole room to myself. I didn't want to hang around all day in an empty room, but I also didn't want to miss the first impression of who I'm going to be living with for the next year. I sat on my bed and started picking away at my axe bass, it's deep mellow sound filling the room. I haven't been able to find any inspiration for lyrics lately so I've been trying to at least get a tune down before anything else but nothing groundbreaking has happened yet. Everyone says college is where you "expand your mind" and "discover yourself" or whatever so hopefully it will re-spark my inspiration and creativity. Sitting here alone playing the bass is making me feel like I'm back in high school. Countless lunch breaks spent alone in the music department. Not that I minded most days, I enjoy my own company, especially when I have my music. But there was a lot of times in school where I sat alone more out of other people's choice to avoid me rather than me wanting some peace.

It's not like I didn't have any friends or that I was unapproachable, not for the first half of school anyway, it all started to go downhill after people found out I was gay. For some weird reason it made a lot of people uncomfortable and they wound up turning on me and shutting me out. Thus beginning two years of solitude. I grunt at the still fresh, painful memory and run my hands through my hair. _Fuck them_. College was going to be different, hell everyone's a little gay in college. As I stood up to put my bass away the dorm room door finally clicked open, and my roommate walked in. Oh god. There's no way I was this unlucky. There's no way the universe was this cruel.

"Marceline!?"

* * *

 **Well there's the first chapter. I'm doing this for fun and to practice at my creative writing so I hope it was enjoyable. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!**


	2. A second chance at a first impression

**Back for chapter 2! Okay yes it's obvious who the roommate is but lets pretend like we were all sat in excited suspense. Blah blah I own nothing, Pendelton Ward is the ultimate creator blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - A second chance at a first impression

My jaw practically hit the floor when she walked in, Bonnibel Bubbles, Ooo High's last reigning princess and now my roommate. There had to be some kind of mistake, I can't be this unlucky! I gently pinch myself just to be certain that I never dozed off while playing my bass and this was all a horrible dream but alas no, I'm fully conscious and freaking the fuck out.

"I can't believe we're roommates what a crazy coincidence huh?" a 'crazy coincidence'? It's practically a cosmic joke! This is what I get for thinking all my problems would vanish after leaving school, the universe is punishing me for being so naïve. In reality I've probably only been internally freaking out for a few seconds but I feel like I've been staring at her in shock for hours, I need to say something for crying out loud. Come on Marceline, speak!

"Uh yeah. Crazy." Wow way to go. Looks like musical words aren't the only thing you're having trouble coming up with.

Bonnibel shuffles past me with her boxes to put them down on the empty side of the room, she smells kind of minty, like chewing gum. Weird. "I see you took the left side of the room" she huffs after dropping her stuff on the bed. I don't know if she meant to sound like she was telling me off but that's how it came across and it immediately put my on the defensive. How dare she just walk in and act like she's the boss?

"Yeah well, Bonnie, I was the first one here so I got dibs. Plus the bed on this side is underneath a window which I prefer because I smoke." She didn't even register the obvious attitude tone in my voice, not even flinching at me calling her by a nickname, she just started walking back towards the door. Why was she being so calm?

"Whatevs, I don't mind. I was just making an observation. Knock your self out." I wish someone would. "Look I don't want to seem rude from walking out mid convo but I need to go grab a few more boxes from my car, would you mind helping me?"

Would I mind helping her? Has she completely forgot about how she treated me in school? I should tell her to go fuck herself. Or better yet help her reload the already unpacked stuff and tell her to find a new place to live… ugh come on Marceline, maybe she's just trying to make this as bearable as possible. I should show the same courtesy, or try to at least. "Yeah sure" I shrug and we set off down the hall towards her car.

"Thanks for helping me, I would have needed a few more trips by myself and honestly I'm pooped"

"Yeah you showed up a little later than everyone else, did you get held up or something?" she rolled her eyes. Obviously today wasn't the big emotional but happy send off kids are supposed to have.

"My parents insisted that I wait until my little brother got home from football practice before I left, he was of course late – this is my car over here by the way." Of course the car was bright pink. "and then I had to go talk to Finn before I left because he texted me saying it was an emergency, then of course there was traffic the whole way here" she sighed and scratched at her head, strands of blonde hair falling out of her ridiculously tight bun as she did so. She was clearly exhausted, I was really curious about what happened with Finn to be honest. Bonnibel and Finn broke up during our senior year of high school and it was like a nation divided, you were either on Bonnibel's side or on Finn's. it got a little ugly. Honestly their breakup took a lot of attention away from my coming out so I was kind of glad it happened. I decided not to pry though, she was obviously a little stressed and making the journey up here herself mustn't have helped. She isn't acting like it but realising I'm her roommate probably piled onto that as well.

We both managed to grab everything out of her car fairly easily and head back up to the room together. This was all so surreal, I I'm not sure if I want to laugh or cry. Someone is definitely laughing at me right now, I'm not saying I believe in a higher power but this has got to be some kind of sick joke.

When we got back to the room Bonnibel started unpacking her stuff while I propped open the window and lit up a smoke. I could sense Bonnibel judging me for this, she obviously didn't expect to be spending the next year with someone who smoked, she seemed wise enough to not say anything though.

I take a drag of my cigarette and try to exhale the stress of today along with the smoke "So this is really weird huh? I mean what are the chances of us rooming together?"

"Actually the chances are pretty high. Whoever was in charge of dorm assignments here must have saw we went to the same school and probably thought as freshmen we would benefit from living with someone we already knew."

"Oh. Yeah that makes sense I suppose" I couldn't figure Bonnibel out, she was way too calm for my liking. I'm kind of pissed off that she didn't immediately apologise for what she did to me in school, and even more pissed off at the possibility that she doesn't even remember what happened in school. I took another draw of my smoke, trying to find something else to say, anything to fill the awkward silence.

"Do you need help unpacking anything? Are you sure you're cool with me having the left side?" I don't know why I was trying so hard to make conversation or to make surre she was comfortable but she has the weird intimidating presence about her that is making me nervous.

"Honestly I've got a lot of expensive chemistry stuff in these boxes and I'd just be anxious that you'd break something"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Of course she brought half a lab with her. "You know I play a tone of instruments right? I have mad hand coordination yo!"

She simply smiled at me like a parent would a small child who was trying to appear more grown up than they were. As if she was saying "yes Marcy of course you dooooo!" Her entire demeanour radiated superiority and condescension, it was throwing me off. I genuinely can't remember the last time we were in a room alone together and now I have to live with her for the semester? Yikes.

Okay I've had enough of trying to force conversations. I leaned down from the windowsill to grab my bass that was still leaning against the wall from where I ditched her after the surprise from hell that was Bonnibel walking through the door.

Dangling one leg out of the window as I leaned back on its pane, the anxiety of this living situation seemed to evaporate as soon as I hit the first note. I loved the way my music did that for me, and I can't wait to spend the next few years following my passion 100%.

Bonnibel continued unpacking her belongings in silence, the used to be empty side of the room now filled with beakers, text books, countless pieces of pink paraphernalia, and various posters and photographs. This is still so weird, even though this is our communal space I feel a slight sense of voyerism from watching her, like I'm watching her in her private bedroom. Every so often I think I could feel her watching me too, whenever I was looking out the window or down at my bass I could feel her eyes on me. It's as if we're both under experimental conditions and we're trying to figure each other out. Well, I suppose college is where girls experimen- ugh nope don't even think that way Marceline. Jeez.

I continued to get lost in my music for who knows how long, only to be pulled out of my daydreams from a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Bonnibel chimed as she ran from the bathroom. Wow I must have been lost for a while seeing as though Bonnibel had managed to finish decorating, shower, and apparently order food without me even noticing.

"Thanks you, keep the change." Bonnibel knocked the door closed with her butt, and dropped a load of food down on our coffee table in the middle of the room. "Help yourself Marceline"

"Huh? You got me dinner?"

"Well yeah, for thanks for helping me move in! I didn't know what you liked so I just got a plain cheese pizza. Everyone likes plain cheese right?"

I hopped off the windowsill, grabbed a slice and slouched down on our couch, "plain cheese is fine, thank you. I hope you don't expect me to put out on the first date though" I winked.

Bonnibel went a brighter shade of pink than her goddy PJ's, almost choking to death in embarrassment. Looks like she wasn't always calm and composed, and it's easier to get under her skin than I thought. Maybe this year will be fun after all.

* * *

 **Boom chapter 2 finished! I hope it was enjoyable, putting my writing out there for people to see and judge is very new to me. See you next chapter.**


	3. First Day of School

**Hey, back again for chapter 3. Thank you for the comments and messages I've received so far for the first two chapters. Again putting my writing out into the world for people to actually see, and judge (lol) is very new to me, so I hope its enjoyable. Big ol M rating for this one. Same old legal stuff, adventure time and its characters are owned by Pendelton Ward. Not me. Sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – First day of school

Sunshine was reflecting in through the window above my bed, illuminating the dorm room. Yesterday was, strange, to say the least, but as I scan the pink covered second half of the room it's clear that it all actually happened. Bonnibel however was missing, where could she have gone this early in the day? OH SHIT YEAH. _CLASS_. I checked my phone, my first lecture starts in 10 minutes which means I have approximately 0 fucking minutes to get ready. Uggggggh. I jumped out of bed and got dressed at full speed, quickly brushing my teeth and running out the door.

By the merciful grace of god, I managed to make it to the lecture hall with like a minute to spare and it looked like the lecturer wasn't here yet. I was close to toppling over I was so out of breath, not that I was out of shape. I'm actually quite proud of how physically fit I am, I just never expected to sprint a mini marathon first thing in the morning. I collapse in the closest empty seat I can find and try to relax.

"Freshman?" I turned to see the voice was coming from the girl sat next to me, I couldn't tell if my face was burning from being out of breath or if I was blushing at her smiling at me.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" I puffed, still trying to steady my breathing.

"Well you do have that baby deer in the headlights look on your face. The shortness of breath and beads of sweat forming on your forehead are also a dead giveaway to someone who forgot to set their alarm and had to book it to class" she grabbed a fresh tissue from her bag and offered it to me for my face, god I must look really gross right now. I scraped my long black hair back into a messy bun and wiped my face, the cool air hitting my now exposed neck was helping in composing myself.

"Thanks, I'm Marceline by the way."

"No worries, I had to sprint to my first class on my first day here too but no one offered me a tissue. Heck I could have used an entire wash cloth. I forgot my deodorant as well. It wasn't pretty. I'm Aideen. You can call me Ade though."

This girl was pretty funny, her honesty and random act of kindness has alleviated all my morning stress. "Well looks like we're both disgusting humans then. Nice to know I've already found someone I have something in common with" she hadn't stopped smiling at me the whole time she was talking to me. I couldn't deny that this girl was really cute, and the fact that she was obviously studying music was a massive plus. "Aideens an interesting name, does it mean anything?"

"It means 'little fire'. My father's name is Ruairí which translates to 'Red King' so he named me Aideen because I'm like his fire princess or something."

"That's actually really interesting and sweet. Is the red hair just a coincidence to the fire theme or did your dad center your names around it?"

she rolled her eyes "what do _you_ think? Of course it was all planned. He think's he's a genius for it!"

Before I could continue the conversation our lecturer walked in. He looks kind of young to be teaching music, when I imagine lecturers I see them all in tweed jackets, not a flannel shirt and skin tight skinny jeans. He looks like he should be touring in a pop punk band or something not teaching a class full of students roughly the same age as him. "Morning Class! I'm Professor Lee, sorry I'm a few minutes late. Welcome to musical theory."

* * *

When the class was finished and we began packing up our things I noticed that Ade had a pair of drum sticks poking out of her bag, which just made me think she was even cooler. I wonder if we'll get to jam together.

"So Marceline, how did you find your first class of your college career? The professor's pretty cute right?"

Damn. There goes my hope that she was into girls too. Oh well. Shake the disappointment off. "Honestly? Amazing. I'm so excited to finally be studying what I'm passionate about. The morning jog wasn't half bad either. Feeling very productive right now. And uhh yeah I suppose he's alright."

"Do you wanna grab a coffee or something before our next class?"

Oh hell yes. Ah shit wait I never picked up my ax before running out the door this morning. "Well I don't usually reject women who offer me sweat rags after just meeting me but I need to run back to my dorm at grab my bass for the next class. The email said we should always bring our instruments." Fuck did I just make it obvious that I was gay? I don't need to scare my only friend here away already, don't need a repeat of high school.

"You really are all over the place today huh?" She laughed. "Well I'll see you there later then, I'll save you a seat. Try to be on time for this one, I've only got a limited amount of tissues." She waved goodbye and walked off. Fuck sake Marceline if you just set a stupid alarm and were more organised you would have been able to get coffee with the girl. I internally curse myself all the way back to the dorm.

* * *

The room was still empty, Bonnibel was yet to resurface, she's probably still in class. Or, knowing her, she's already taken over campus and is busy bossing around her new band of loyal subjects. Perfect opportunity to have a nice shower before class seeing as I have some time to kill anyway. Plus not being a sweaty mess during this next lecture is always a bonus. The water from the shower felt amazing on my skin, as I was standing here soaking myself I realised I hadn't washed after moving here yesterday. I did plan on having a nice shower before my first class this morning but that obviously didn't happen because I'm incapable of something as simple as setting an alarm. It felt amazing to wash off hours of travelling with my Dad in a tiny car filled to the brim with boxes. Three hours of claustrophobic awkward conversation? Not my idea of a good time. I hope Bonnibel doesn't mind me swiping some of her shampoo but I forgot to bring mines into the bathroom and I'm too content under the water to run back out into the cold. Of course it's pink and smells like bubblegum, this explains the faint smell of it on her last night. God was she 5? I almost didn't use it purely based on the grounds of not wanting to smell like a toddler but it actually feels unbelievable on my scalp. Of course Bonnibel would have nothing but the best products. I continue to massage my scalp while I wash my hair and I moan slightly at the sensation. Well I've already swiped her hair products so I don't see why taking some of Bonnibel's shower gel would make much of a difference now. Please don't smell like bubblegum too.

I sprayed some of the gel into my hands and rubbed it all over my body until it made a bubbly lather on my skin. Continuing downwards as I clean and massage my body I open up my legs a little bit and slip my hand in between my legs. I focus on there longer than necessary for cleaning but to be honest it has been a while since I've had any attention down there. From myself included. And who knows when I can treat myself again now that I have a roommate. I buck slightly against my hand as I instinctively slip my fingers between my folds, biting on my lower lip as my body instantly wakes up and starts craving more. Fuck it, who knows when I'll next get the chance to do this. I lean back on the shower wall for support, nice warm water still running down the front of my body over my breasts, and spread my legs open a little further to make my room for my hand. I slide my hand further down to my entrance and slide two slick fingers inside, groaning deeply at the feeling of my vagina muscles stretching around them. When my muscles relax I start pumping the fingers in and out, I need to get off but I still need to be quick and get to my next class.  
My orgasm is building fast, it's becoming more and more apparent that I've not had one in quite a while, another note to self: have more sex while you're in college for crying out loud. I'm bucking hard against my hand now as I speed up my movement, my body practically crying out for release at this point. My free hand finds my clitoris and I start rubbing it frantically while still riding my fingers. There's no stopping it now, as a long, loud moan comes out of my throat. God I hope these dorm room walls are thick. I throw my head back while my hips gyrate against my still moving hands as I ride out my orgasm to completion. I bask in the moment for a few more minutes, until my heart rate goes back to normal.

Putting some fresh clothes on I've taken some outfit inspiration from Prof. Lee as I throw on a pair of ripped skinnies, a plain grey vest and wrap a flannel shirt around my waist. Okay I have a nice 20 minutes to calmly walk over to my second lecture. I swing my ax strap over my shoulder, take a last quick glance at myself in the mirror (for god sake Marcy you look like such a lesbian) and head out the door. Legs only slightly shaking from the shower.

* * *

I get to the second lecture hall in plenty of time and the place is buzzing. The entire room is filled with the noise of people fidgeting on their instruments, while they wait for the lecturer to start the lesson, it was amazing to see.

"Hey Marceline over here!" Ade was waving to get my attention, I went over and sat down in the seat she had been keeping for me, setting my bass down in between my legs. She whistled at me as I sat down "You clean up good, girl. You're practically glowing!" _oh if only you knew, Ade._ "I got you a coffee by the way since you couldn't come grab one with me, I hope a hot drink is okay for you, you're not going to overheat and start perspiring on me again are you?"

I can't figure out if she's been hitting on me or if she's just overly friendly. This time I wasn't going to blush so easily, I'm not hyperventilating and I know I look fresh and good, no deer-in-the-headlights here. "Well I wanted to make an effort for you. Also a hot drink is fine, I've never had trouble handling hot things, Flame Princess."

Now _she_ was blushing. She was clearly a confident, flirty, sarcastic person but so I was I when I wanted to be. I may be a freshman but I can dish it out just as easily as she can.

"I love your bass by the way, it's gorgeous. I'm assuming it's a custom made?"

"It's modeled after a really old family heirloom. My family have this double sided ax that's been passed down to the men of the family for generations but when I wasn't allowed to have it, because I'm a girl, (sorry dad) I decided to have my own made but also make an instrument out of it because why not? I saw your sticks earlier, I assume you play drums?"

"That's so cool, Marceline. Yeah, drum kit and general percussion instruments. Obviously lugging a kit around would be madness so there's instruments here you can practice on if you don't have your own with you. When did you start playing the bas-"

"Silence class, please put your instruments down and pay attention. I am Mrs Petrikov and I will be your practical music and composition lecturer for this year. Those of you who work hard this year and fall into my good graces will get to know me as Simone, those of you who don't will get to know me as the nickname students use behind my back and don't know I've overheard: The Ice Queen. I teach hard and fast and the students who succeed finish the year off as better musicians for it. There is no formal written exam for this class but you are all expected to compose an original piece or write a song and perform it in front of me and other examiners. Questions?"

Fuuuuuuuck. I better start praying that my writers block gets fixed real soon.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 should be up ASAP as this chapter was only ended out of fear that it was going on for too long. I know there's not been a lot of bubbline moments yet but I'm still trying to set the scene, also being in college Marceline's classes and fellow students are an important part of the story and need to be written into it also. Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!**

 **P.s Aideen is pronounced ay-dean. Ade (aid) for short. And Ruairí is pronounced like row-ree.**


	4. First Day (Part 2)

**This is still the first day, as I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, it only ended because I was worried about word count, so I decided to split it into two parts. You know the craic with the legal stuff, Adventure Time and all it's characters are owned by Pendelton Ward.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – First Day Part 2

That class was a little intense for a first day, half of the students got put on the spot about what performance level they are at. Luckily we never had enough time to get to everybody though because I was no prepared to play in front of everyone. Not that I have a stage fright or anything, I actually love playing for people, but Mrs Petrikov was so critical I was worried she would completely tear into something I thought was a personal masterpiece. It was clear to see why people referred to her as 'The Ice Queen'. She was highly regarded as the star of the music program though, there must be some truth to her students excelling as musicians after studying under her.

"Are you going to the party at the Beta Mu Omega sorority house tonight? It's rush week so all the parties on campus are pretty much a free for all in an attempt to lure in new pledges." Ade asked as we were leaving the lecture hall.

"Hmmm, a party sounds great. I don't have to pledge do I? Sororities are always filled with elitist, airhead, robots. Not my scene." I scoffed. Sororities were just high school popular kid cliques with their own house.

Ade raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. "Of course you don't, It's totally up to you what you wanna do. As the vice president of the sorority I can personally see to it that you're not chosen as a person of interest so don't worry about it." Shit. Way to put your foot in it, Marceline. Just insult the only friend you have here. Real smooth.

"Fuck I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock sororities I just mean-"

"You just meant that everyone who belongs to a sorority is a stupid, elitist robot. Does that mean as the VP, I'm like, robot supreme?" I couldn't tell if the question was rhetorical or not but seeing as she was still smiling at me I'm fairly certain she's just messing with me and she's not actually pissed at me. She was definitely loving watching me squirm and blush out of embarrassment though, happy that she now had the upper hand on me again.

"I'm just fucking with you Marcy, no harm no foul. Here..." She handed my her phone "put your number in this and I'll text you with the address of the party. It starts at 9, you better be there so I can give you a tour of the horrible inner sanctum of colleges elite"

I comply and start typing away "I'm going to ignore the fact that you could just write the address down for me right now and pretend this isn't a huge ploy to get my number"

"Big talk for someone who just shit all over something I hold so dear to my heart. You're lucky I still want you there at all"

"Ah so you _do_ want me?"

Her eyes lit up slightly, I really can't figure this girls deal out. Is she gay and actually flirting with me? Or does she know I'm gay and is one of those straight girls that likes to mess with lesbians? Either way I've gave a girl my number within less than 24 hours of being in college. Nice.

I gave her my phone to put her number in too, then when she was done we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Now I just need to go home and figure out what the hell I'm meant to wear to this thing.

* * *

Back at the dorm Bonnibel had finally made an appearance. Well, just barely, she had her face buried in a text book. "You've got homework already? That sucks"

She lifts her head from the pages briefly to glance at me "Huh? Oh hey Marceline. Uh no, this is just for fun"

Yikes. This was her idea of fun? I shouldn't be surprised but good god really? Opening the window above my bed I sit at the windowsill and light a smoke, the party doesn't start for another few hours and seeing as I already showered I only have to change and do my hair so I've got some time to kill.

"Tsk do you _have_ to smoke in here? Can you not take it outside?" Bonnibel was glaring at me from over her textbook. Looks like the pleasantries of last night were over.

"I'm blowing the smoke out the window. Is that not good enough? Do you _have_ to read in here? Can you not take _that_ outside?"

"Wha- don't be immature. Smokings bad for you you know, it'll kill you"

"Well if I die that's a win win for both of us then! Plus I have to do something to mask the bubblegum smell." It took her a second to register that I meant the bubblegum smell on me from swiping her bathroom products earlier and not what was radiating off of her.

" **YOU USED _MY_ SHAMPOO**?" Wow that shriek was almost on a frequency only dogs would pick up.

"Annnd your shower gel. Which by the way was a solid investment, I left that shower feeling unbelievably good."

I don't think Bonnibel was used to sharing anything or having her authority challenged. She was starting to go a strange shade of angry red.

"Look Bonnibel before you have a fucking aneurysm, I only used your stuff because I forgot to bring mines into the shower. I'll reimburse you like 10 cents for what I used if it's that big a deal, but don't shout at me like that again, this isn't high school, Princess. You're not in charge any more." I have to admit that felt really good to say. Probably overkill on an issue involving toiletries but I'm not going to let my college experience be ruined like my high school one was.

The colour in her face was slowly changing from angry to embarrassed, it wouldn't surprise me if no one had ever told her to fuck off before.

"What are you talking about? I don't think I'm in charge. What does high school have to do with this? I just don't like people touching my stuff. And don't call me 'princess'! " is she being serious? I was okay with her not apologising for her role in my misery in school, no point dwelling in the past and all that but to pretend like it never happened? Was she really that oblivious to how here actions affected other people?

"I'm sorry about using your stuff, I'm not going to do it again. Trust me. Save me this hassle, But lets not pretend like you weren't awful in high school! To me especially!"

Her eyes went out of focus and glazed over a little and I could tell she was wracking her brain to figure out what I was talking about, she really has not idea what I'm talking about and it's fucking pissing me off. I was having such a good day as well.

"Marceline... I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about"

Okay fuck her that's it, this has been a long time coming anyway. " **YOU AND LSP TOLD EVERYONE I WAS FUCKING GAY. NO ONE WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE!** " Lauren Samantha Peterson, or LSP as she thought an acronym was less pretentious than her full name, was the biggest gossip in our year. Probably out of all the years actually. The second she got her hands on a piece of information, it would be around the entire school by the end of the day. There was always rumours about my sexuality but since I had slept with guys during my time of trying to figure myself out, no one really bought into it. That was until Bonnibel and LSP walked into a coffee shop, that I thought no one from school ever went to, and saw me kissing a girl I was on a date with. LSP took pictures and everything so there was no way to try and claim they were just starting drama.

She bowed her head a little, unable to look at me in the eyes now. I couldn't tell if she was feeling guilty or if she was still trying to figure out if she really could have been involved in something so terrible and yet be so unaware of it. I could feel tears welling in my eyes slightly, I wouldn't go as far to say Bonnibel was my school bully but this must be kind of what grown ups feel like when they get to confront theirs.

"Do you honestly have nothing to say to me Bonnibel? Not even a sorry? You and LSP ruined high school for me, I hope you know that. You made the last year and a half there fucking miserable for me. I almost dropped out. Which would have worked out for you actually considering it would mean I failed senior year and wouldn't have been accepted into this college's music program."

Bonnibel got up from her desk and sat on the end of her bed so she was facing me and looking me directly in the eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say Marceline. Sorry? Yeah sure I'm sorry whoever you called friend wasn't your real friend and they left you when they found out you were gay but don't blame me for you being a bad judge of character. That's all on you."

I was in disbelief. Total utter disbelief. "Are you for fucking real, Bonnibel? That's it? You're seriously not taking any responsibility?"

"No. I'm not. LSP shouldn't have taken and sent the picture sure but take that up with her if you're so pissed about it, it's not my fault you were a loner afterwards. Maybe if you didn't have such a bad, I'm better than everyone, attitude in school you would have had better friends."

My hands were balled into fists by this point, I can't fucking believe what I was hearing. Was the princess of Ooo really going to talk to me about having a better than everyone attitude?

" _I_ thought I was better than everyone? Coming from _you_ of all people? You walked around school like royalty, not giving anyone outside of your superficial clique the time of day. God no wonder Finn dumped you, I don't fucking blame him. Way to dodge a bullet." Okay so that was definitely a low blow and had absolutely nothing to do with the topic at hand but I was so angry I didn't care, I wanted to hurt her, hurt her like she had hurt me.

I didn't expect Bonnibel to be the fighting type, I assumed she was weak and prissy but she practically dived at me in anger and slapped me in the face. I was ready for the second blow however and I grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand from making contact again, spun her round and pushed her against the wall I had be previously leaning against. She tried to squirm away from me so I pressed more of me weight against her, now pinning bother her hands above her head, my face mere inches away from her.

"Whoa, did I hit a nerve there, Bonnie?" I could smell that damn shampoo that started all of this coming off of her, I never would have expected a shower to cause so much drama.

"Let. Me. Go. Marceline." It's cute that she's still trying to remain in charge right now. Whoa Marceline, 'cute'? Not the word you should be using to describe Bonnibel. Certifiably psycho, sure, cute? No.

"Or what? You're not exactly in the position to be making demands." She struggled some more underneath me until she accepted that I had her and began to relax. I had to give her some credit for being stronger than I thought though, if she wasn't smaller than me in height I probably wouldn't be able to overpower her.

"I bet this is a dream come true for you, Marcy. Pinning a girl against a wall. Why don't you do something about it?" The tone in her voice had dropped drastically from angry to overly seductive. What the hell was she trying to achieve here? I never had the princess pegged for the flirty type, if she hadn't dated Finn for about 4 years I would have assumed she was a virgin.

Trying to call her bluff I pressed my body harder into her, I could feel the warmth of her radiating through me. I have to admit this was kind of hot. God it really has been a long time since I last god laid if this was doing something for me. Bonnibel still hadn't backed down though, not taking her eyes of mines once. We were in a sort of stalemate, both not sure how far the other person was going to take this before admitting defeat. All I wanted was a measly apology.

I slowly leaned down so my face was painfully close to hers, if someone even pouted slightly our lips would scrape off of each other.

My phone started ringing just as I was bout to take the dive. _Fuck_. The party.


	5. The Party

**Hello again! I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying the story so far, this will be the last time I say that this is new to me because at this point I'm just having fun with it and hopefully I'm going to try and become more and more confident in my writing as the story progresses. Any constructive criticism is not only welcome, it is appreciated. I own nothing. Pendelton Ward owns everything. Lets go.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Party

Its about 10pm and the Beta Mu Omega party seems to be in full swing, my mind is still reeling from what happened in the dorm room. I don't know what's messing with me more: getting so close to kissing Bonnibel (seriously what the hell) or the fact she was practically egging me on to make a move. She's not ugly in the slightest, in fact she is annoyingly good looking. So good looking you would assume she is stupid, but no she's actually one of, if not _the_ smartest girl in Ooo, already receiving countless awards for her contribution to the scientific community. But still, she's definitely not someone I've ever found attractive personally. After that fight though I'm seeing her in a different light. I don't think I blame her for what happened in school anymore, she actually made a good point about it not being her fault that my so called friends left me after they found out I was gay. God I fucking _hate_ to admit she's right. I still think she should have apologised though, LSP may have sent the picture but it's stupid of Bonnibel to act like she couldn't have tried to stop it. Or at least fucking warn me of the shit storm that was about to come my way. Despite this anger I also can't stop thinking about how hot it was having her pinned against the wall, her lips so close to mines but not touching, it's built up quite a lot of frustration within me. Who knows what would have happened if Ade hadn't text me with the address to her party. After that text brought me back to reality, I got ready for the party, Bonnibel went back to studying, and then I left without us exchanging another word. I don't even know if it was an awkward silence between us or if it was pure sexual tension. Ugh, shake it off Marceline. Lets just go have a drink and forget about all of this.

I drop my cigarette onto the ground, stub it out on the heel of my shoe, and head into the party. The Beta Mu Omega sorority house was massive and it was jam packed with people. Crowds of drunks grinding on each other to the music, trails of bodies attached at the mouths all the way up the stairs, I'd hate to think what you would discover if you shone a black light on this place. My party instincts kick in and I find the kitchen where all the booze is, screwing the cap off a fresh beer I take a swig and attempt to calm my nerves. I felt a bit awkward standing around nursing my drink by myself so I set off to find Ade, I haven't heard back from her since she text me the address so who knows what state she is in. Ten minutes of wandering and I still hadn't found her inside the house so I headed out back to have a smoke and to my pleasant surprise I spotted her sat around a fire pit chatting to some random blonde girl.

"Marceline! You made it!" no slurring of words, not as drunk as I expected her to be. "I was worried you weren't going to show up. Jo this is Marceline, the girl I was telling you about."

"Ahhh, the sweaty girl that thinks sororities are full of superficial robots!"

"Marceline this is Jo, the president of the robots" _shit._ I could tell Jo was sizing me up, she probably thought I thought I was too cool to be hanging around in a sorority house.

I could feel myself reddening, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut. "I my defense, I don't think I used the word 'superficial'."

Jo smiled "My mistake, it was actually 'elitists', right?"

"...uhh..." _fuck._

Both girls buckled over in laughter

"Marceline, I don't care what you said about the place. Chill. Don't break out in a sweat" Ade and Jo continued laughing much harder than that joke deserved and I realised the strong smell of weed in the air was coming from they two. She wasn't drunk but she was definitely high as a kite.

"Well, I promised you a tour of this place so lets go. Talk to you later Jo."

"See ya. Nice to meet you Marceline, I'll make sure to prioritise your pledge request." she winked and waved us off.

Ade hooked her arm around mines and began leading me back to the house.

"I didn't think it was possible Marceline but you have cleaned up even nicer than your original cleaning up between classes earlier today. I'm impressed." she says while looking me up and down, her eyes lingering for a while in all the right places. It sent shivers through my body knowing she was checking me out. I'm not a vain person but she wasn't wrong, I _did_ look good tonight. I wasn't sure what the dress code of the party was so I decided casual sexy would be safe. I was wearing my usual ripped skinny jeans but this time I was wearing a tight crop top that not only showed off my cleavage but also showed off my stomach muscles. It was simple but it made my outfit look a lot more sexy and feminine than it was. My hair was also down in long thick curls instead of being hastily throw into a bun or a ponytail.

"You don't look too shabby yourself" I compliment her trying to remain casual, she looked fantastic. In almost total opposite to me she was wearing a sleeveless, burgundy dress, that was just short enough I could tell she was actually wearing thigh highs underneath it and not tights, complete with painfully tall nude heels. She had her hair pulled back high in a tight bun, which made me follow her neck all the way down to her chest.

"Wow. hearing you say I'm 'not too shabby' definitely makes spending hours getting ready worth all the effort."

"Do you want me to try again?"

"I'd appreciate it yes. Thanks."

I put my beer down on the closest surface and pull her in close so she can can hear me clearly over the music from inside the house that started drowning everything out as we walked back inside.

"Aydeen, you wonderful, beautiful, specimen, it's girls like you that keep confirming that I'm gay." I assumed in her intoxicated state she was just laugh it off as a joke but her eyes lit up again like they did when I teased her about wanting me while we were exchanging numbers. Okay this girl had to be at least bisexual for crying out loud.

"That's better! Now lets begin the tour"

Shockingly enough, it's actually pretty difficult to give someone a tour of a house that is filled with drunk party goers, but that didn't stop her from dragging me around and screaming historical facts about the place at the top of her lungs. This isn't what I had expected for my first college party. After showing me most of the upstairs she pulled a set of keys out her purse, unlocked a door and crashed through it. "And _this_ is my room!" she announced, throwing her arms up in triumph.

"Lock that door behind you so no drunk creeps walk in and try to have sex on my bed or something" I did and joined her at the end of her bed. "Did you enjoy the tour then?"

"I did, my opinion on sororities has changed foreve-"

"Hey whats that on your face?"

"huh? What?" Ade reached out and rubbed my cheek, I never realised but it was actually a little tender.

"You have a mark on your face, what happened?" _fucking bonnibel._ Not only had she thoroughly ruined my good mood earlier, looks like she was getting in the way of Ade and I tonight. Jesus even when she's not in a room she somehow manages to become the center of attention.

"Oh, yeah, that. Uh that would be the handy work of my lovely roommate"

"Your roommate attacked you!?" she gasped, looking genuinely concerned.

"No not like that. She slapped me during an argument"

"What happened? Or do you not want to talk about it?"

I let out a long sigh and out of nowhere started telling her everything. Starting with the drama of me coming out and what life was like after it, all the way up to the shock of Bonnibel walking through the dorm room door on moving day and the argument and almost kiss that happened earlier tonight. We were talking for hours, Ade only ever stopping me to ask me to elaborate on something she didn't understand, or to pitch in with her own relevant anecdotes. It was close to 12 before we checked the time and noticed we had ignored the whole party all night. We still made no plan on leaving though, continuing our deep conversation. I only had one beer and I was unloading my life story on this poor girl, jeez I feel like I'm being _that_ annoying weepy girl at every party.

"Do you want me to kick Bonnibel's ass for you?"

I snorted laughing unattractively, I'd pay to see that.

"Thanks for listening to me, I'm sorry I pulled you away from the party for so long."

"Ahh don't worry about it, it'll be going for hours yet, there's still time to enjoy it. Speaking of which, that's what we should go and do right now. Come on lets go get our drink on, you look way too hot tonight to be sitting around moping about your bitch of a roommate." she stood up and put her hand out to me, I took it and let her lead me back out of her room, locking the door and my crappy problems behind us we headed back downstairs.

The party seemed to have filled up even more, if that was possible. Ade and I grabbed fresh drinks and hit the dance floor, downing our beers and jumping around to various generic pop tunes blasting out around us. The DJ suddenly switched over to something a lot slower and more rhythmic. The whole room went from loud, happy drunk people bouncing about the place with reckless abandon to everyone pulling their dance partners in close and slowly grinding against each other to the beats. Ade and I did get closer expect she turned away from me at first and started grinding against me, I didn't even attempt to be casual this time and immediately grabbed her hips to hold onto her while she was swaying them back and forward. She continued grinding back into my crotch for a few more minutes before turning back around to face me and snaking her arms around my neck. My hands moving from her hips to her now exposed ass. The whole thing felt incredibly erotic. Between the encounter with bonnibel earlier, the alcohol, and this, I was felling very aroused. We stay like this in an almost transcendent state until a song change finally breaks us out of it. Ade separates from me and holds two fingers up to her mouth, signalling she wanted to go for a smoke. We start heading for the garden again, I quickly grab a fresh pack of beers from the kitchen and continue following her out.

We sit down on the deck chairs around the fire pit I had found her at earlier and she pulls a joint out of her purse, lights it up and takes a few draws before holding it out to me.

"Do you partake?"

"I'm an arts student in college, what do you think?" Snickering through the smoke blowing out of her mouth she shrugs to say, 'oh yeah, duh.'

We lost track of time again while we sat out there, this girl was just too easy to talk to and get along with. At one point we folder the deck chairs into loungers and were just laying on our backs staring at the stars talking about life. It was when we got onto the subject of music though that we really got completely lost in our conversation. It was amazing to talk to someone who was just as passionate about this as I was considering my whole life I've been surrounded by people telling me music was a waste of time. I learned that Ade never intended on studying music at all and the reason she's in my class is because she changed majors from law to music in her second year of college on a pure whim.

"You guys look like you're enjoying yourselves." Jo was looking down at us with her hands on her hips. "room for one more?" Damn it no leave me alone with her. I just can't catch a break here.

"Of course, Pres. Grab a chair."

"So Marceline, how are you finding your first night mixing with the elitists of campus?" She mocked, sitting down next to us.

Before I could answer Ade chimed in "It's been great, I showed her around and told her all the fun facts about the place"

"Really like what?"

"Uhhh, honestly? I could barely hear anything that you were saying, Ade. The music was so loud and you were pretty baked."

Jo roared with laughter "How the hell are we supposed to get new pledges if they don't even understand what we're telling them, Aydeen?"

"I was trying my hardest, Joanne!" Ade huffed

"It's okay Jo, she really did try her best. If the tour was happening on a regular day I'm sure I would have picked up loads of interesting facts."

"Well if you pledge you can be here as often as you like" Jo smiled. The pledging comments were starting to feel less jokey than I thought they were, and I was genuinely starting to consider it.

"Yeah Marceline, you can move in with us and not have to put up with that bitch of a roommate anymore!" Oh how tempting that sounds.

"Uh I'll think about it guys. But speaking of my roommate I should probably head back to my dorm, it's getting really late." I begin standing up and Ade tugs on my arm a little trying to get me to stay, clearly this girl was a lot drunker than I was.

"Noooo stay here for the night. You can crash in my room" ugh this girl. Probably not a good idea though, I don't want something to happen that we'll regret when we sober up.

"Rain check?"

"Okay but let me show you out at least." Ade tried to stand up but wobbled a little and crashed back down. Jo caught her just in time to break her fall.

"Stay here, drunky. I'll see you in class tomorrow if you make it there. See ya guys, thanks for having me.

"later Marceline, I'll hold you to thinking about pledging!"

* * *

I woke up the next day with a slight headache but nothing major, feeling pretty good about the party and clearly I made it back to the dorm in one piece which is always a bonus. I was about to drift back off to blissful sleep until Bonnibel walked out of the bathroom looking really pissed off.

"Oh good you're awake. So do you remember what you did when you got home last night or do you want to me fill in the blanks?"

oh shit.


	6. The Morning After

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a lovely time, I most certainly did. Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter, I was away enjoying the festivities. I can't promise that being back will guarantee a daily update again as my holidays are over and I'm back to work but I'll try to work on the story as much as possible... if thats what you want. You know the drill, Pendleton Ward owns everything!**

* * *

I sat up against the head board, pulling my hair back out of my face into a messy bun, at this point though any hairstyle I'd have done would be considered messy, I can smell weed and cigarettes in my hair, as if they're tangled around the many thick knots . Bonnibel handed me a glass of water and sat at the foot of the bed, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap. I was grateful for the glass of water, my throat was killing me for some weird reason, it felt almost burned.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"… I remember leaving the party… then waking up.." Hm. I must have been drunker than I thought.

"Okay I'll fill in the gaps then. First. I was woken up at at 3:30 in the morning to the sound of you struggling to open the dorm room door so I had to get up and let you in…" oh god I _do_ remember, I thought it was all a horrible dream…

* * *

 _I got home last night and my drunkenness only really hit me while I was trying to unlock the front door. I was jingling my keys around in the lock for what felt like an eternity before Bonnibel answered the door to find me on my knees smiling up at her_

 _"Marceline?"_

 _"Oh heeyyyy, Princess! You fixed the door!" She didn't look impressed despite achieving such an amazing feat._

 _"Marceline for fuck sake I think those are the keys to your front door back home."_

 _"Ahhh. You're such a genius." (Hiccup)_

 _"Just get in and get to bed for gods sake."_

 _I decided trying to stand up probably wasn't safe at this point so I opted for crawling over the threshold into the room. Bonnibel was cursing me under my breath. Again I don't know why she wasn't impressed, I was clearly using rational thinking here._

 _When we got into the room I collapsed on the floor, and tried to sleep there._

 _"Marceline come on, get up and go to bed"_

 _Bonnibel presented her hand to help me stand up but instead I reached up her forearm and pulled her down to the floor with me._

 _"What the fuck are you doing?"_

 _"Shhshshhhshshh Bonnie, let's not fight." (Hiccup) "come get cosy with me"_

 _"Ugh get a grip Marceline, come on!"_

 _She tried to stand back up but I held on as tight as I could in my inebriated state. "look at m-my face Bonnie, d'ya see that mark? Ye. That was youuu." She stopped resisting me holding onto her when she noticed the little bruise. She took hold of my jaw so she could turn my head and get a better view, running her free hand over the mark to feel if it was swollen._

 _"Oh marceline. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have hit you." She looked genuinely remorseful._

 _"Yeah you shouldn't have. I mean I'm into light spanking but you got the wrong cheek"_

 _Her face immediately flushed red with embarrassment, god even in her just woken up state she was beautiful. Okay now I know I'm wasted._

 _We were in a stalemate again, staring at each other, not sure who was going to back down first._

 _I had to kiss her this time, the urge was overwhelming… oh fuck no that's not the urge to kiss her I feel._

 _Before I could stop it, or get Bonnibel off of me in time, I began throwing up. Badly. This was like a scene from the exorcist. (Okay that's an exaggeration but from my point of view it was brutal) I got out from under a thoroughly disgusted and angry Bonnibel and sprinted to the bathroom, cupping my mouth in desperate attempts to minimise any more spillage._

* * *

"Oh my god Bonnibel I am so sorry. Was it really bad?"

She was glaring at me "WAS IT BAD? After you vomited all over me, which by the way you'll be getting my dry cleaning bill for, you left little hansel and gretel style puddles of vomit all the way to the bathroom where you then continued to vomit for 20 minutes before completely passing out. I had to clean everything and put you to bed, again, all at 3:30 in the fucking morning."

I'm suddenly very aware that I'm not in last nights clothes which means Bonnibel had to undress and redress me. I check to see if I'm still wearing a bra and pants and Bonnibel catches on to my thought process

"Don't flatter yourself Marceline. I didn't take your underwear off, I didn't see anything calm down. I just didn't want you sleeping in vomit covered clothes"

"Uh cool, just wondering." Is that disappointment in my voice? Do I want her to see me naked? Do I want to see her naked? (Ew stop Marceline before you barf again)

It was quiet between us for a while. God knows why, is there anything else to be awkward about with someone when you've told them you liked light spanking, and threw up on them?

Eventually Bonnibel broke it after checking her watch "look I need to get to class, you better get up and get ready for yours. I suggest showering first. You stink."

She got up grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She wasn't wrong, I did stink, I stretched out my sore, dehydrated muscles and headed for the shower. I expected the bathroom to be in bits but the place was sparkling, so was the dorm room now that I think about it. I can't believe even after throwing up on her she took care of me, put me to bed, then cleaned everything up. I owe her big time for this.

* * *

I grabbed two coffees on the way to class, I remember Ade being in a worse state than me last night so if I'm feeling pretty fresh despite throwing up all over the dorm room… and my roommate… there's a high chance she's feeling rough as hell right now.

Theory confirmed. I spot Ade sat at the very back of the lecture hall with huge dark tinted glasses and a massive hoodied jumper on, if it wasn't for the signature flaming red hair poking out from under the hood I wouldn't have recognised her. I walk up the little staircase in the middle of all the seats and join her in the back row..

"How you feeling? I brought coffee."

She turned to me and almost wept

"Ugh Marceline you angel I am dying here."

"Well it's a good thing I brought these too" I place a full packet of paracetamol down on her desk alongside the coffee.

Okay this time I'm sure I seen a single tear sneak out from under those big glasses. She practically ripped open the packet of pills, chucked two in her mouth and washed it down with the hot drink.

"You're my hero Marcy. I could kiss you." I kind of wish she would, I've had enough close calls the past few days I just want someone to seal the deal already.

I never noticed but the lecture had already started, a teacher we hadn't met yet, and now missed his name, was rambling on about the correct way to read sheet music. Pfft I learned how to do that when I was like 6. Luckily Ade and I were sat far enough back that if we whispered no one could really hear us.

"How much longer did the party go on after I left?"

"Honestly I don't know. I found some warm body to keep me company and went to bed shortly after you bounced..." damn it. Talk about a missed opportunity "so I was occupied, a good few hours at least though."

" 'a warm body' how romantic, Ade." I teased.

"Yeah well, you went home. I needed a big spoon, he wasn't anything to write home about though."'he' damn. There goes my chances. Was she being serious about 'spooning' me if I hadn't left though? I can never fucking tell with this girl.

"Jo was going on about you for a while after you left"

"Wait what? What did she say exactly?"

"She thinks you're hot. I think she really wants you to pledge."

Oh. I barely spoke to Jo last night, I didn't think I left that much of an impression on her to be honest. I kind of figured she was gay though, the undercut was a dead giveaway.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it. She asked me for your number and everything."

"…Did you give it to her?"

"Pfft of course not. I don't need you guys fucking each other, breaking up, and then making it hard for me to hang out with you."

I was a little disappointed, not that I had even thought about seeing Jo but I really could do with something casual and clearly it wasn't going to happen with Ade. But did she mean she didn't want it to be hard to hang out with me specifically or collectively me and Jo? I need to stop analysing everything we talk about, this girl is starting to make my head hurt. That could just be the leftovers of my hangover though. I pinch two painkillers from the packet and wash them down with my ice coffee, throat was still in bits from last night.

"Did you get home okay last night?"

"Uhhh yeah. Kind of"

Ade raised an eyebrow at me "go on…"

I looked at the clock, at least ten minutes have passed and Ade still hadn't stopped laughing. She was starting to go a weird shade of purple from trying to laugh as quietly as possible so we didn't get told off by Professor Whats-His-Name.

"Oh… my… god. I can't believe you threw up on her. Also light spanking? Noted." Stop that.

"I know, I know, it's so bad. And what's worse is I woke up thinking I dreamt the whole thing. Bonnibel looked pissssssed the next day."

"Aw man, Marceline that's fucking hilarious. I guess you don't need me to kick her ass now"

I scoffed "yeah I think we're good and even."

"Ah sure look, nothing says revenge on a school enemy like a steaming pile of beer vomit."

"I must admit I do feel a slight sense of closure after it, who knew completely humiliating yourself would be so liberating?"

"GIRLS. Is the class interrupting your conversation?" Prof. What's-his-name and the rest of the class were staring at us, maybe we weren't as shielded and quiet as we thought we were.

"Uh no sir Sorry" I replied, feeling my face reddening. Ade and I had been chatting for so long I can't be sure how long everyone was staring at us, how much did they hear? Last thing I need is to be known as that girl that goes around getting wasted and throwing up on people.

"Good, now where was I…"

I don't know what's wrong with me today, I haven't been able to focus on anything in this class today. Even after being forced to stop talking to Ade, I can't bring myself to prioritise my thoughts and attention on work. Day 3 of college and I'm already feeling overwhelmed, I can almost hear my dad saying "I told you so!", this was meant to be a dream come true for me, I shouldn't be allowing myself to zone out in class and not pay attention, I shouldn't be worried about arguments with Bonnibel or concern myself with what she thinks about me. These four years are about me and my future, nothing else.

I looked over at Ade and she was still nursing her hangover behind big glasses and the large coffee I handed her earlier, looking at her you wouldn't think she was the Vice President of a rather prestigious sorority, or that she got accepted into this university with straight A's through high school. The girl really was the full package, I hate that she's quickly becoming such a huge distraction for me already. Bright side though, between her and whatever was going on with Bonnibel I will hopefully be able to find the inspiration I need to start writing again.

"Class dismissed, please read chapters 1 through 5 of your text books for next time"

Wow I really was spaced out for ages. I looked at the clock again, an entire hour and a half had passed while I was staring at nothing. Before Ade and I left the class the lecturer called after us, folding his arms tightly across his chest and glaring at us over his thick rimmed glasses, "I hope you'll grace me with your full undivided attention next week girls, sorry the class got in the way of your chatting this session"

"Yes sir" we collectively agreed and continued heading out.

Stepping out into the courtyard stung my eyes a little, I'm not sure if that's a symptom of the hangover or from staring into space for almost two hours in a dankly light lecture hall. Either way I was feeling fragile. Ade is still looking worse than me though, I put my arm around her shoulder in attempt to comfort her but she shrugged me off, worried any extra weight will cause her to collapse or throw up. Or both.

"Come on Ade, our next class isn't for an hour, let's get some lunch" she was going pale. Well, paler than usual for a redhead. Food wasn't what she wanted or needed right now.

"Id love to but I think I'm gonna go home and power nap before dealing with the ice queen. See you back there? I'll save you a seat again" I was a little disappointed at the slight rejection, I was hardly asking her out on a date but being turned down still sucks.

"Okay, I'll head back to my dorm or something then. See you later"

"Bye Hun, don't throw up on anyone now!"

Oh god yeah, I hope the dorms empty. It'd be nice to not deal with that shame and embarrassment for as long as possible.


	7. Caffeine Kisses

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, I truly appreciate it! I'm enjoying writing this story, I hope you're all enjoying reading it. Pendelton Ward owns Adventure Time and it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I decided to go kill time at the coffee shop instead of heading back to the dorm between classes, the longer I can without seeing Bonnibel after what I did to her the better. I know I'd have to face her eventually, it's kinda hard to avoid someone who sleeps a few feet away from you. The café was pretty busy, most likely because a lot of students had the same idea to grab a drink in between their classes. As I was walking around trying to find a quiet place to sit, someone called my name

"Hey marceline over here!" I turned around and realised it was Jo, I didn't know if I should sit with her after what Ade told me about not wanting to give her my number but it would probably be worse to ignore her after clearly looking right at her. I nodded in her direction and sat down at her table, she was sat by herself with some books open.

"I'm not interrupting your studying am I?"

She shuffled some papers around and shook her head "Oh no, I'm just going through the lists of people that submitted their names to pledge my sorority." She paused and locked eyes with me, "I'm disappointed to not find your name here though" she winked.

I had to look away from her, I could feel myself getting a little embarrassed, what was it with these Beta Mu girls? Are they all this flirty? "Uh yeah sorry. I had fun last night but sororities aren't my thing."

"My bad. I forgot that you think we're all elitist robots. I'm glad you had fun at the party though, so did Ade. Perhaps too much fun. She was actually meant to meet me here to go over these lists but she text me to let me know she was heading back to the house to nap." She rolled her eyes, not sure at me or Ade bailing though.

"Okay I'm really sorry about saying that. Are you ever going to let it go? I can vouch for Ade by the way, she was rough in class today."

"I can't let it go until you tell me what made you think that way. You're freshman right? So what experiences could you possibly have of sororities? You know, besides whatever you've saw in college based movies. Oh don't worry I believe she was in a state this morning, she was wasted last night."

Ouch okay that was really patronising. It was hard to believe what Ade said about Jo being interested in me. Last night I thought she was just messing with me when she first brought up the comments I made, but clearly they had really offended her. I wonder if Ade was secretly this bothered by it as well. Well she was obviously bothered enough to tell Jo about it in the first place. I feel like such an ass hole. Buying time to think about how to respond I started drinking my coffee, I would have chugged it to avoid talking if only it wasn't scolding hot. Jo never took her eyes off me though. Her gaze was a little intense, it was like she could see right through me, like she knew I was wracking my brain trying to figure out how to respond to her.

"Look. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or make fun of something that's so important to you"

"That's bullshit" she half laughed half scoffed

"Excuse me?" I was confused by the outburst, I thought she would accept the apology to be honest

"That's bullshit. You're not sorry for saying it, you're just trying to be polite to me because I'm the leader of the thing you trash talked. Look Marceline, I honestly couldn't care about how you view sororities, I just asked what made you think that way and you didn't answer. That's why it's bullshit."

So much for this coffee break being an escape from awkward encounters. I continued to drink my coffee and tried my hardest to avoid the conversation, I didn't know what to say. Jo was really cutting into me here, maybe I should have just chanced my luck and headed back to the dorm.

"Okay fine. You want to know why I hate sororities and everyone in them?"

Jo didn't say anything, she just nodded and waved her hand gesturing me to continue

"Sororities are just those bitchy cliques from high school except now they have their own house!"

I paused for a moment but sensing I wasn't done Jo remained silent

"Again no offence, I'm sure you're different and you run your sorority differently but that's just my opinion. They generally are just the college version of a high school clique and thats something I don't want to be apart of. Not that girls like that would ever accept me as a peer anyway, unless you're a mean girls level plastic they don't give you the time of day."

"You have no actual experience with sororities though, you're judging an entire group of people based on some immature girls treating you like shit in school. I'm sorry school sucked for you Marcy but stop projecting that onto people who had absolutely nothing to do with it."

Wow again ouch. I had to look away from her again, my embarrassment intensifying. Jo was starting to sound like Bonnibel when she called me out for blaming her for everything that happened when I came out. Maybe there was some truth to my behaviour if two people had pointed it out in less than a week. Jo brought my attention back to her when she placed her hand on mine. She didn't look angry or offended anymore, she was smiling at me.

"Marceline, I'm really sorry if school was hard for you and I'm sorry if bringing it up is pouring salt in still fresh wounds but college is different. The sorority I run is different. I don't want you walking around thinking we're all bitches, especially since we'll hopefully be seeing a lot of each other." Her tone flipped from argumentative right back to flirtatious.

After finally settling the issue of my distain for sororities we sat and had a great chat our entire break. I wish I had spoke to this girl more at the party the other night, she is crazy interesting. I found out she is studying history, shes fluent in both korean and english, she has been playing the viola since she was 6 and she took over as president of Beta Mu Omega at the end of her junior year by a unanimous vote after the ex president was caught plagiarising on a final exam paper. She also told me there was rumours that Jo was the one to expose the ex president as an almost coup against her so she could take her place. She joked that I'll never know if it's true and that I should watch out because she always gets what she wants. I don't think she's the type of person to betray someone but I do believe she gets whatever she wants, her presence was so powerful. She is so charismatic and funny, I got completely lost in our conversation.

* * *

"...and then I just threw up all over her. It wasn't pretty." Jo almost blew her coffee out of her nose from laughing at me, I couldn't help but laugh along with her. It was nice to feel the funny side of it instead of being humiliated.

"Oh my god Marceline, your first college party and you blow chunks all over a girl? Talk about a party foul." Jo glanced down at her watch "as much as I hate to end this conversation here, I need to get to class" she ripped a piece of paper out of one of her notebooks, scribbled something down and handed it to me. "I'll see you later, Marceline. This was fun." After she left I read the note,

"Marceline, here's my number. If you need a place to stay to avoid Bonnibel you can always pledge Beta Mu Omega ;)" I hesitated about keeping it for a second as Ade didn't want to give Jo my number. But no harm can come from us being friends, right? Having her number doesn't mean I'm going to fuck her. My brain immediately flashed that mental image through my head and sent shivers through my body. There's no denying Jo was really attractive, and knowing she's secretly in to me is actually quite the turn on. I checked my phone clock, damn. No time to hit the dorms and have a shower. Oh well.

I got up and started walking to my next class, I decided to text Jo to give her my number

"less than a week you've known me and you're trying to get me to move in with you? I guess the stereotypes about lesbians are true"

She text back almost instantly

"Takes one to know one, Marcy."

* * *

I got to The Ice Quee- Mrs Petrikovs class a couple of minutes early, Ade spotted me standing in the doorway as waved me over to the seat she was saving for me. It was as if the last class hadn't happened, Ade was totally transformed. She had ditched her giant shades and hoodie, and pulled out a buttoned up blouse and cardigan combo, complete with a fresh face of makeup and straight hair only pulled out of her face by her beanie.

"You look better" I point out while settling in the chair next to her, setting my guitar down in between my legs. I decided to bring my acoustic guitar along today as it's more lightweight than the ax bass and it's easier to solo a song with.

"There's nothing in this world a nap, a shower, and a fuck-load of painkillers can't fix, Marceline!"

"okay hold on let me write that down, exactly how much is a 'fuck-load'?"

"Just enough to numb a hangover but not enough that you'll die. How was the dorms? Was the princess there?"

"Noted. No I didn't go back, I grabbed coffee. I bumped into Jo while I was there, we hung out for a bit" I wasn't going to tell Ade about seeing Jo but I figured Jo would probably mention it to her and it would be weird if it looked like I was keeping it from her.

"I'd say Jo was over the moon to see you"

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice, Ade? You know there's plenty of me to go around"

She raised her eyebrow at me and smiled, I could see a slight blush forming on her cheeks. Once again I had got the upper hand on her annoying flirting.

"Yeah I know that, Marceline. You shared plenty of yourself with Bonnibel the other night" she mocked and started pretending she was being sick. There's something I'm probably never going to live down. Before I could retaliate Mrs Petrikov walked in

"Settle class! Welcome back, I want to continue with hearing you all play something so I can see where everyone is skill wise. Let me just check the register to see where we got to last week, ah. Marceline Abadeer! Would you come down here with your instrument and play something for us please"

My heart sank when I heard my name be called, this is it, time to allow myself to be judged by all my classmates and teacher. I was nervous as hell, do they know I'm here on a scholarship? Will they expect more of me because of it? I took my guitar out of its cover and shuffled down the isles, I could feel everyone's eyes burning through my skin as they watched me get set up in the designated performance space in front of them all.

"Begin whenever you're ready Marceline" Mrs Petrikov chimed in positively"

Luckily we were allowed to do a cover for our first performance as Mrs P didn't expect us to have something original written to perfection for the first day. I had been listening to a lot of Shawn James recently so I decided to cover his song Through The Valley. I balled my hands into a fist, popping all the air bubbles in my muscles, and took a deep breath. Ade was flashing me a thumbs up from the back row, I gave her a grateful smile and looked down at my hands, I decided to focus on them to avoid making awkward eye contact with my class mates.

The second I played the first note, all my nerves washed away. Music was the one thing I was truly good at and comfortable with doing, I had no reason to be worried. I had this. I got lost in the moment and began singing along to the guitar, instead of just playing the tune.

 _"I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all. My mind and my gun they comfort me, because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come. Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell on this earth forevermore. I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul, but I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong."_

* * *

I'm brought back to reality after strumming the last note and breathing out the last lyric. Mrs P was the first to break the silence

"Thank you, Marceline. You may return to your seat."

Wow okay I was hardly expecting everyone to start an uproar of applause but to remain silent after someone performs and not comment on said performance is weird. I felt awkward walking back up to my seat, everyone still silently watching me. The next person went down and began playing, the silence once again being filled with loud music, it went on like this until the end of the class.

When we all got out of the class Ade grabbed me by the shoulders and shoke me a little

"Oh, my god, Marceline. That was fucking amazing. And honestly so fucking hot. What the hell? I assumed you were good because you got accepted into the course but damn. You need to play at the next Beta Mu Omega party."

I suppose a girl saying your performance was 'so fucking hot' makes up for not getting a round of applause.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down, girl! It was one performance, I am in no way equipped to start playing gigs for the amount of people you have at that house. Now back to me being amazing and hot.'

"Okay yeah you're right, I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself." She closed the gap in between us and pressed me up against the wall. I was suddenly very aware that we were stood in a public hallway, I haven't been this public with a girl since the day Bonnibel and LSP caught me at a coffee shop with one. Even if nothing was going on with Ade it was making me incredibly nervous and awkward. A wave of anger flashes over me, I'm so pissed that Bonnibel and LSP have affected me this much. How can I ever hope to get a girlfriend if I can't even deal with a girl standing close to me in a hallway. Sensing my apprehension Ade backed away

"You alright?"

"Uh yeah sorry, I'm fine."

"No you're not, come here" Ade grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closest bathroom. She scanned all the stalls and locked the door.

"What's wrong? You just out performed the entire class and you're acting like you fell flat on your face."

I tried to avoid the question and get past her but she blocked my path

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's up"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I have no idea where this is coming from, I just got angry and upset out of nowhere. Fuck Bonnibel, fuck LSP, fuck high school. I'm not supposed to feel this way anymore. The tears were really flowing now, I angrily wipe them off my face but it's too late, Ade spotted them. The embarrassment of crying in front of her was just fueling the emotions. I turned away from Ade but she walked over and put her hands on my shoulders again.

"Marceline... what's wrong. You can tell me."

I smacked her hands off of mine and stepped back from her, "Stop that! Stop hitting on me in public, I don't know if I can handle it. I'm not like you! I was kicked down for being gay every day of high school since I came out, I can't deal with people looking at me while you're pressed up against me."

I couldn't stop rambling on, I was getting more and more emotional with every word. I was completely unloading all my shit on this girl that I barely knew, as if she didn't hear enough of this at the party last night.

"Marceline. Marceline! MARCELINE!"

"huh, what?" I sniff

Ade slowly walked towards me, closing the gap between us once again. She reached out a hand and gently wiped one of my falling tears away from my cheek, her hand never left me though, she ran it passed my cheek and placed it on the back of my neck. I watched her curiously as she leaned closer to my face, my lips painfully close to hers.

"I think you're amazing, Marceline. Even if you don't think so." She admits.

I can't respond though as she pulled my neck gently so my face tilted up towards her and she pressed her lips against mine. I immediately forget about everything I was ranting about and all I can think about is how many close encounters I've had since starting here and my body responds to her tongue intertwining with mine desperately, causing a deep moan to escape

* * *

 **FINALLY!** Marceline finally gets kissed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you in the next one. I appreciate any reviews, follows, and private messages. :)


End file.
